Second Terra Treaty
The Second Terra Treaty is a military defence treaty under the Genji Empire's umbrella. The alliance is a subsidiary of the CDC, making members of the the Second Terra Treaty technically part of CDC command. While it's rival is considered to be the League of Freedom, no direct confrontation was reported. Ideology No exact ideology dominates the Second Terra Treaty, other than the need for collective defence. Many states are democracies, but members also include authoritarian governments. Anyone can be accepted, as long as they are committed to peace as "no single government model should be imposed". The closest ideology that they seem to share is Conservatism, Monarchism and Nationalism, encompassing the political Right. Each members are given their own freedoms in foreign policy, but would be called to support a common cause if needed. History The Second Terra Treaty was announced by Tenno Sugihito in September 2060, prior to Operation Grizzled Protector, as a subsidiary to the CDC for the sake of unit cohesion in the peacekeeping mission. Die Wacht am Rhein was announced as the official anthem of the Second Terra Treaty. The monarch explained that the song was selected for the meaning of rallying all nations regardless of background to fight against tyranny in any forms, as the song originally rouses to the German Confederation then to set aside their sectarianism and unite against France. 2062-65 Embargo Crisis Accusing the Levant Arab Republic of aggression against Israel, the newly formed League of Freedom imposed a full embargo. The Genji Empire has accused them back denying them the right of defence against Israel and Iran. A long military standoff took place, and the region's tension immediately escalating. Operation Apex conducted by the CTRG in the Imperium's territories against the rogue Knights Teutonicus brought further ire, for they violated the sovereignty of one of the Imperium's subject in doing so. It also became clear the League of Freedom Space Corps existed to challenge the Imperium if needed. Tenno Sugihito's forced departure by his own government at the end of 2062 escalated tensions. The Knight Teutonicus took advantage of the chaos to take over Nuevocatalonia, and attempt to get the Imperium and the Second Terra to intervene on their behalf. Tenno Sugihito's timely coup to retake his power dashed their hopes, and by proving that the Teutonicus were traitors brought all hostilities towards the Chapter. After the routing of the Chapter, an agreement has been made with the League of Freedom that they will end their hostilities on the Levant Arab Republic. Eastern Europe Detente Engagements Headquarters The headquarters of the Second Terra Treaty is located in the Yokohama City of the Kanagawa-prefecture, Japan. It is built on reclaimed land near the Minatomirai area, overlooking Tokyo Bay. The building contains a general assembly room, meeting rooms, and representative offices for each member. Architecture resembles that of the Meiji-Taisho era. At the main entrance hall, a replica of the painting The Proclamation of the German Empire is displayed. On a sunny day, Mt. Fuji can be seen from the window. Honour guards are from member-states, and guard the entrance of the headquarters. Guard mounting take place in hourly intervals. Each country contributes guards for the ceremony, taking an hour shift each. It is recorded as the first ever multinational guard mounting ceremony on a regular basis. Regional offices * Almaty, Turkestan * Casablanca, Maghreb * Damascus, Levant Arab Republic * Singapore, Singapore * St. Petersburg, Russia Facilities * Almaty International Spaceport - Turkestan * Jabal al-Sheikh Airbase - Levant Arab Republic * Khmeimim Military Spaceport - Levant Arab Republic * Lourdes SIGINT Station - Cuba * Sary Shagan - Turkestan Members Current members Former members Observers Trustee Independence is guaranteed for the following countries: Subsidiaries Central Operations Room Main article: Central Operations Room Military Intelligence Collective (MIC) Main article: Military Intelligence Collective The Military Intelligence Collective is a joint and centralised network for intelligence services to share information towards a common objective in both war and peace. Task Squads for Armed Response (TSAR) Main article: Task Squads for Armed Response The Task Squads for Armed Response is the joint counter-insurgency task force of the member states, providing quick-response units. Tenno Seihito Society Tenno Seihito Society is the research branch of the Second Terra Treaty. Chamber of Diplomats Statistics Main article: Second Terra Treaty: Statistics Gallery Second Terra Treaty Logo BW Transparent.png Other Link to Second Terra Treaty playlistCategory:New Empire of Japan Category:Alliances Category:Second Terra Treaty